


Story number 5 about Veronica

by Solidshows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: Since yesterday was new years Jan 1 yesterday I thought it would be a great idea to make a story about New year's in Riverdale and about Veronica hosting a party





	Story number 5 about Veronica

\- it's Jan 1 and Veronica wake up from her sleep she gets ready then gets out then later come home goes to her room sit on her bed  
Veronica : wait I just got an idea why don't I host a party today to celebrate the new year so she calls Betty  
Betty : hello Veronica  
Veronica : hi b am hosting a party today for the new year and I hope you could come , to be honest I need this , with everything going on with Archie and with the break up I really need this and I of course don't blame him for the break up because it's my dad fault , he push Archie away and I just feel like if I keep thinking about Archie and don't do something I will explode  
Betty : am sorry that you are suffering , am always here if you need me , everything it's going to be ok , when ever you need just call and I will be here  
Veronica : thanks b your the best then Veronica and Betty continue talking then Veronica calls cherl and Jughead and Tony and everyone then Veronica goes out of her room  
Hiram : what's going on tonight  
Veronica : am having a party at my club and your not of course invited but you are of course invited mom but don't bring him with you then Veronica leave then later at night Veronica gets really for the party then  
Veronica : (sarcastic) enjoy your night dad , don't try to burn the place down or make any deals ok now bye then Veronica leave the house and goes to the club  
Veronica: I really hope this night is a success and nothing goes wrong  
Reggie : don't worry nothing will go wrong , the worst that can happen is your dad showing up and trying to ruin things -then everyone show up and music is playing then later cherl : nice party v  
Veronica : thanks , I really needed this , with everything been happening with Archie and with the break up I really needed this and feel like I have to do something to keep my mind about thinking about Archie because if I don't do something I will explode and also this is a great way to start of the new year  
Cherl : am sorry that you are struggling if you need anything am here for you , we are friends , you and Tony both saved me from that place so am always here for you what ever you need and if you ever want to talk am always here then hermine show up  
Veronica : am glad you came and thank you for not bringing him  
Hermine : am always going to be here for you no matter what and always there for you , supporting you no matter what and to be honest I needed this then everyone is dancing and drinking and having fun then Veronica goes in the closet and start to cry then Reggie realize Veronica is missing then he look for her then he hear crying  
Reggie : Veronica? is that you , I just want to know if your ok , answer me , I can help you , am here if you ever want to talk , just talk to me  
Veronica : am in here then Reggie goes in the closet  
Reggie : what's wrong , why are you crying  
Veronica : everything is wrong , Archie should be here but am alone and I have no idea were he is and he can't come back because you guess it because of my father and I just don't know what to do then Veronica continue crying and Reggie just try to make her feel better then they make out then later  
Betty : have you seen Veronica  
Cherl : no why  
Veronica : am sorry for doing that , we should never do that again  
Reggie : there nothing to be afraid , you did not cheat because your not with Archie so there is no harm in doing that again then they kiss and they made out again then later  
Veronica : this will only stay between us got it  
Reggie : yes of course then they come out of the closet then Betty found Veronica  
Betty : there you are  
Veronica : well am here so less go back to the party  
Betty : what's going on , your hiding something , spill now  
Veronica : ok fine me and Reggie made out twice  
Betty : what ? , V  
Veronica : it's not cheating because me and Archie are not together And I was upset and Reggie help me feel better then Betty and Veronica continue talking then they go back to the party then later Veronica goes home just lay on her bed take a deep breath then start crying then goes to sleep .


End file.
